<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ella Wears the Devil by Miah_Arthur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741595">Ella Wears the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur'>Miah_Arthur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/pseuds/Miah_Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is baffled. What message is Ella trying to send with her sudden obsession with Devil themed t-shirts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miah's Fluffuary 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Filii Hircus: WIP It Good</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ella Wears the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta, Azure_Iolite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
<h1>Ella Wears  the Devil</h1><p>
    <b></b>
  </p></div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Monday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As Lucifer walked into the precinct, he was ambushed by a tiny forensics specialist slamming into his stomach. </p><p>"Lucifer! It's so good to see you!" She stepped back and held herself at an angle that drew his gaze to her shirt. It was pale yellow with a pentagram containing a cat with 'devil' horns surrounded by excited human spawn, and said, "Summon Your Devil Cat" in bold letters.</p><p>Lucifer gave her a look of disapproval. "Horns. Really?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I just want you to know that I support you, dude!" She looked at him with intense sincerity.</p><p>Lucifer edged past her and joined the Detective. They were assigned to drive to San Diego to interview a suspect in custody there, so the road trip adventure consumed the rest of the work day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Tuesday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He avoided the pounce by taking the stairs and approaching the forensic ambush predator from behind. He cleared his throat and said, "Miss Lopez."</p><p>She jumped and spun to face him. "You scared me!" she accused, slapping his arm.</p><p>Her shirt today was blue and bore a pentagram containing a child happily snuggling the cat with devil horns. It said, 'Caring For Your Devil Cat' in large letters above the picture.</p><p>He sighed. This was becoming a theme. "Quite the fan of cats, aren't you?"</p><p>She squinted at him, and shook her head. "I'm a fan of my friends. <i>No matter what.</i>"</p><p>"Lucifer! We have a case. Are you ready?" the Detective called from near the elevator.</p><p>"Y-yes. Coming, Detective! If you'll excuse me, Miss Lopez."</p><p>"Sure man. Good luck finding the one who needs to be <i>punished</i>."</p><p>"Right." He eagerly joined the Detective as she waited for the elevator, but couldn't help glancing back at Miss Lopez.</p><p>"What's up with you and Ella this week?"</p><p>"I'm not sure."</p><p>The case was engaging and he lost the thread of the odd encounters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Wednesday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer found himself checking the picture on Miss Lopez's shirt as she flung herself at him, unfortunately forgetting to fend her off. It was green and had a red eyed cartoon goat face with 'Cute as Hell' written above it.</p><p>"Miss Lopez, the devil is certainly <i>not</i> a goat."</p><p>She pulled away gripping both of his hands and looking at him with heartfelt sincerity. "You know you can tell me <i>anything</i>, right? I'm here for you."</p><p>Lucifer stammered an apology and broke away from her. She could she possibly be hinting at? </p><p>He sat brooding, lost in thought until the Detective dragged him off needing his gifts for an interrogation. His continued distraction almost botched the Detective's case, but she cleverly saved the day.</p><p>"Lucifer, I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but go home and get your head on straight."</p><p>Miss Lopez was angling toward them, looking determined. </p><p>Lucifer nodded. "I believe that would be wise. I will return tomorrow."</p><p>The Detective hummed at him, already deep in paperwork, and Lucifer made good his escape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Thursday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer walked in carrying coffee and pastries; fool proof armor against ambush hugs. Miss Lopez vibrated in place. Her desire to clamp her arms around his waist warring with the knowledge that she couldn't at the moment. </p><p>Lucifer huffed at the design of her shirt. It featured a girl hugging a big red cartoon devil with a large print "Hell Yeah!" Above it and "Love That Devil" in smaller print below it. Was she trying to proposition him? He'd seen far more obscure slogans than this used to proposition him...</p><p>He backed away from her, making sure to keep her in view until he was safely ensconced behind the Detective. <i>She</i> looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes, snagged her coffee and pastry and walked away.</p><p>Lucifer laughed nervously. "Ah, Miss Lopez. I had no idea you were so enamored with the Devil." </p><p>Daniel snagged his coffee and pastry, and remained nearby looking between them with spectator interest</p><p>Miss Lopez said, "No! No, no, no!" She took a step back and the desire to assault him with physical affection faded from her demeanor. She held her hands up maintaining space between them. "It's not like <i>that!</i> I just…" She shifted foot to foot. "I just want you to know that you can tell me <i>anything</i>, and I'll support you."</p><p>Lucifer opened and closed his mouth. She <i>couldn't</i> mean…</p><p>She turned and fled to her lab, sealing the door behind her.</p><p>"Smooth," Daniel said, sipping his coffee. He walked away chuckling when Lucifer scowled at him.</p><p>Lucifer set the coffee and pastries on the nearest desk and slinked away. He was retreating. He knew he was, but this situation called for more of a drink than his flask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Friday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer peeked out of the stairwell door. Miss Lopez was nowhere in sight. With a sigh of relief, he stepped into the office. He accompanied the Detective on interviews and following leads, and he could almost forget the forensic scientist's strange behavior...until they needed to get results for the case. The Detective glowered at him until he agreed to follow her into the lab.</p><p>Lucifer checked Miss Lopez's shirt. A rainbow sitting on two clouds bearing smiley faces. "Follow Your Dreams" sat above it and "Hail Satan!" below. He suppressed a groan, but she made no attempt to accost him. </p><p>As they left, she said, "<i>Anything</i>, Lucifer. When you're ready, I'll listen to anything you want to tell me. No judgement." She nodded at him with wide eyes. "When you're ready, of course!" she added hastily.</p><p>"I—thank you, Miss Lopez." He met her gaze. "When I'm ready to confess my sins I will consider your offer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Saturday</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer finished his piano set, and made the required rounds on the club floor before escaping up to his penthouse. His heart wasn't in it today. He poured a drink and sat at the bar. </p><p>What was Miss Lopez trying to tell him? Had she decided he was mentally ill instead of a method actor? That must be it. The thought surprised him with the strength of emotion it evoked. He hadn't <i>liked</i> her thinking he was a method actor, but mentally ill felt wrong. The feeling squirmed uncomfortably in his chest.</p><p>Perhaps discussing it in his next session with Linda was in order. He picked up his phone. The elevator dinged, distracting him. </p><p>Miss Lopez stepped out, and stopped an arm's length away. "Lucifer, I'm soooo sorry for making you uncomfortable at work."</p><p>"Entirely forgiven, Miss Lopez."</p><p>"It's just that I know you don't have anyone on your side. What with the way people blame you for everything."</p><p>"Yes, they do, don't they?" Lucifer swirled the whiskey in his glass. He looked at her, the truth dawning on him. "But you don't."</p><p>She beamed at him.</p><p>He took a gulp of the alcohol. "I am not mentally ill, Miss Lopez. I do not require your pity."</p><p>"I know!" She pointed at her shirt and to him, back and forth, her eyes wide. "Huh? Huh?"</p><p>The shirt had a pentagram sitting on cartoon clouds and surrounded by stars with smiley faces. "I Believe" was printed in large letters underneath.</p><p>Lucifer looked at her in disbelief. "Y-you believe? In what?"</p><p>She let out an exasperated sigh. "In you! You big dummy!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. Her next words ran together in her haste. "I know you're the real, actual devil!"</p><p>He frowned. "I've told you that many times in the past without this reaction."</p><p>She took his hand, and looked at him very seriously. "Dude, you need to keep in mind that the mirror in the interrogation room is two-way glass. I <i>saw</i> your other face last week after you talked to the guy who poisoned his boss."</p><p>Lucifer jerked his hand free and stumbled off the stool. "Miss Lopez, I am deeply sorry. You should never have been subjected to that!" </p><p>"No, no! Lucifer, that's why I was wearing the support your devil shirts! I was afraid you'd be spooked if I just told you."</p><p>"Y-you—" Lucifer stood tall and straightened his cuff links. "You are a most remarkable human." </p><p>He opened his arms, and waved his fingertips to invite her in. She jumped at the offer, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight.</p><p>"And you are a most excellent friend, Lucifer."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to FH for having a WIP finishing challenge. Of course this means I thought up a new idea last night!</p><p>Fluffuary prompt Found Family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>